Talk:GN-00902 SEM
SEM's (Im)possible Trans-Am How the heck can an SEM Trans Am? It doesn't have a drive, just a condensor?--Nkuzmik 00:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) According to all current data in regards to how Trans-Am System works, it's very much possible. Trans-Am is the total release of all the stored GN particles within each unit. Seravee and Seraphim can share their Trans-Am power even though only one of them house the GN Drive. Seravee alone can activate Trans-Am and power-up all three Seraphim/SEM units for powerful GN Cannon firing. Ptolemy II itself can temporarily activate Trans-Am, utilizing what's left of it's stored particles, so based on all of that, it's very much possible; if the majority says it's not, I'll accept the majority opinion. Wasabi 01:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) So you mean that the SEM's can Trans Am so long as they are docked with Seraphim, much like Ptolomy II can Trans Am so long as there is a Gundam on board and plugged in.--Nkuzmik 17:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Trans-Am is shown to be utilized-capable by units using only stored particles and not a GN-Drive. Seraphim and Seravee was able to use Trans-Am even though only one of them have a GN-Drive. I'm saying that the SEMS is able to temporarily utilize Trans-Am if Seraphim can do so as well. Logically of course they can use Trans-Am when still attached with Seravee, but if Seraphim can do so seperately, why not the SEMs? Also, if you remember during the final events of 00 Gundam, Ptolemy II used Trans-Am even though there wasn't a single Gundam attached to the ship, they were all scattered throughout the asteroid mothership, Celestial Being, while the ship charged into the mothership. Wasabi 20:56, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Even though I'm posting long after you two, thus this may be read by no one, I'd like to put forth my theory. It could be that after starting Trans-Am, Seravee's/Sepharim's GN Drive tranfers those Trans-Amed GN Particles to the SEM's GN Condenser unit. This way it will also enter Trans-Am and be able to perform Trans-Am even if it detaches from the GN Drive. This how it works for the GN Archer and the Arios anyway. (Flag Meister) 17:46 Setember 23, 2010 :We have not seen Archer and Arios TA seperately but they should have the ability to do that in theory. :However, pretty much any CB made has the ability to go TA on their own in S2 as long as they have some particles left. The TA system now is Ms integrated instead of solely relying on the Drive to initiate Ta in S1. This is why cherudim's Bits can go Ta without reconnecting with cherudim in S2 20, and why Ptolemaios can do TA without any GN Drives in S2 23. 00 Seven Sword G also used TA while only equipped with two large particle tanks in 00V Senki Chapter 4 as did the 00 Raiser Condenser Type did "in the year 2314". So your theory is pretty much correct but not because the TA particles can transfer beforehand but because the normal particles can be forced to go TA by things already integrated all over the GN technology frame since they just took the technology and integrated the "Trans Am-er" technology into the MS and weapons. The benefits of an increased particle creation output is not felt on Condensers though since that only happens in GN Drives.-SonicSP 16:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) FLASH System Is it just me, or do the SEM seem to be a reference to the FLASH system from Gundam X; being unmanned scaled down versions of a partner Gundam controlled telepathically by the pilot? Rui Usagi (talk) 15:24, December 20, 2014 (UTC) * Yes, it's just you. --My girlfriend is a loli. 15:40, December 20, 2014 (UTC)